Dople
Dople is a monster that mimic Isaac's movements, and appear in both The Binding of Isaac and the Rebirth remake. It appears as a completely skinless child. They only appear in Chapter 4. Behavior Doples mirror Isaac's movements exactly. They only react when Isaac fires a tear, which they respond to by firing a large blood shot. These shots are fired at the same frequency as Isaac's tears. Dople often appears in rooms that have a hazard, such as Spikes. Usually, using a Bomb or key is required to make them reach the hazards and thus kill them. Notes *The most efficient way to kill a Dople (besides natural hazards) is to stand on one side of the room and drop a Bomb, then to run over to the opposite side, causing the Dople to move where the lit bomb is and killing it in one hit. *In a room with Spikes on both the top and bottom corners, it is possible to damage the Dople without damaging Isaac by standing very close to a Spike tile, but not touching it. The Dople will still take damage, while Isaac will be left unharmed. *Damaging Orbitals such as the Cube Of Meat can allow Isaac to easily kill Doples by standing close to them. *If Isaac have a large amount of Range, he can simply fire tears from one end of the room without being damaged, because the Dople's blood shots cannot reach the wall. *If the player has a charging shot, such as Brimstone or Chocolate Milk, and a shooting familiar, like the second stage Cube Of Meat or Sister Maggy, it is also possible to defeat Dople by lining Isaac up opposite him and holding the charge; Dople will not fire until the player does, but the familiar will still fire and damage him. *The easiest way to kill a Dople is to clear the room of all other Monsters (if any), and stand on top of it. Since it does no contact damage to Isaac, nor does it collide with him, Isaac can fire tears on top of it and deal damage without any risk. The Virus makes this even easier. *Abel will always end up directly on top of Doples, making it effortless to hit them from complete safety. Trivia *From the original game, Doples have champion variants. But as in Rebirth, they no longer have any champion variants. **Same apply to Evil Twins. *Isaac can obtain the same skinless texture as Doples by using the Razor Blade. *The Dople is a reference to the game Tomb Raider, where a skinless enemy who mirrored Lara's movements had to be killed by being lured into a lava trap, similar to how Doples can be lured into spikes to be killed. *From the original game, the blue champion Dople lacks the skinless texture that regular Doples have, essentially making it look like a recolored Isaac. Bugs *Sometimes, while holding Mom's Knife, the Dople will shoot in the opposite direction. *If the player goes over a rock with flight, the Dople will walk over it, still following the players opposite movements, but he will glitchily move through it. Category:Monsters